Discovering the Waterfront
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: From the moment I heard this song I knew it was perfect for the ending of an epic anime. I figured Naruto might fit. Please go easy on me in your reviews and explain why it's a good or bad try. Possible OOC, Multiple Pairings, canon and alt.


**Disclaimer! and a quick note:** Okay, I don't own Naruto, if I did, Hayate wouldn't be dead and instead of Yugao, I would be with him and Naruto would be less obvlivious, Hinata would be more confident. Just enough to ask out Naruto and Naruto just enough to notice Hinata.-.-;; anyway. I've been working on this fic for weeks so if you think if was bad explain _**why**_. I know I may have taken some people OOC but bear with me. I haven't seen the whole series, in fact I basically just started. Tell me how you like it. Reviews are consolation for the human soul. I'd like to thank Kamaya and Kona for giving the the confidense I needed to finish this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Discovering the Waterfront"_**

_I will promise myself I won't care  
distracting myself from your stare_

Naruto gulped, noting Hinata's longing pearly glance. Up until recently everyone but him knew Hinata's feelings – hell even Lee noticed! And he still had Tenten half after him! He did his best not to look angry knowing the Hyuuga girl would immediately come to his side and ask what was wrong. Naruto wasn't good at this, talking about how he really felt. He didn't wanna hurt Hinata… but why couldn't she have just fallen for Kiba or Shino? They both love her and even someone as oblivious as he was could see that. And he loved Sakura damnit!

… _Didn't_ _he?_

_And I've seen this mistake once before  
with your games I will never fall for_

Shikamaru stared at the clouds and was inwardly annoyed by the fact that most looked like fans to him; but shutting his eyes only made it worse. When he shut his eyes he saw their wielder – he wasn't going to let her win – not _again_. Bad enough he did it the first time. It was bad enough he let any of those troublesome women win – now they won't even leave him alone when they aren't here. He sighed and closed his eyes. The next mission was soon and if Ino or Chouji dropped by early he didn't need to be awake whether it was Ino's woeful surrender to Sasuke's hate of her or Chouji's unspoken _love_ for her. Shinobi life or not, his was so troublesome… but at least he still had it.

_I've hung up my guns  
I won't kill again  
_

Temari sighed, staring at her fan in the corner. She had been a lot less vicious ever since the time she spent with Shikamaru back in Konoha. She would never admit to herself that he was the reason she put down the fan, especially since she decided she'd be up and back in action soon. Gaara and Kankuro had changed but only she had seen it. Gaara had shown his first act of mercy when he let an attacker on their village escape (and Gaara never made mistakes) and Kankuro hadn't killed his opponent at the recent tournament, deciding instead to just send him to the hospital and only for a week's time. To anyone else this might not be even noticeable. In fact she herself wondered how long this change had been there – and what could've caused theirs? They didn't seem like the type to have… well, whatever it was she had for Shika.

_… 'Shika'? What the **hell**!_

_I won't forget you (I won't forget you)_

Kakashi stood before Rin's grave silently (as always) telling her of all he accomplished. Although almost no teams passed his test they did eventually learn what he wished he had so long ago. He hoped the ones that did not understand wouldn't learn the horrible, unforgiving way he had. A hand fell on his shoulder and he recognized it to be Anko's. They said nothing, words unneeded.

How surprising…

_I'm not gonna let you win (I'm not gonna...) _

Sasuke growled as he pushed a persistent Ino off him. She was worse than Sakura. It was different with Sakura though – he hated her so much he loved her. But he would no act out on those feelings. He had fulfilled his duty to avenge his family but that did not make him happy – he was pleased with himself, no doubt, but he was still the same 'emo bastard' as certain people put it. There was no point anyway. Why would the girl want that sort of relationship when it was out of such a brutal form of love? Sakura was sweet, almost sweet to the core if not for wild Inner Sakura. He grumbled. He wouldn't let her win – if she won than he would have surely lost. He had no idea what the game, the challenge was but he would not loose. He wouldn't allow it.

_  
But I'm tired of lying_

Lee stared at his reflection in the water, unhappy but almost at terms – at least she had given him a chance: his lovely, pink-haired angel Sakura. She continued to love Sasuke just as he hopelessly and foolishly continued to love her. _'I can't even have one girl I love while Gai-sensei says he has them in line just to look at him for miles around. I'm sorry Gai-sensei I've failed you. Sakura-chan…_ He was so sick of lying to himself – he'd never have the village beauty and he'd never be as unbelievable 'cool' as Gai-sensei.

"Hey, Lee?" The spandex wearing shinobi stared up at the female member of his team. "Tenten?" The girl crouched down, sitting next to him. "Is something wrong? Gai-sensei and Neji were looking for ya." Lee stared, "Neji?" Tenten shrugged. "Gai made him go. Neji didn't wanna be lectured I guess…" she trailed off, staring at the pond, watching as a stone she through skidded all the way over it. "Why didn't you go with him?" Lee asked knowing of the girl's attraction to his arch rival. "All he cares about is killing Hinata, besides he'd be too preoccupied with finding you for much to really happen." She trusted Lee with that secret when they first met as kids. He kept it like a true friend, her best. Lee nodded and stared at the ground. "Still depressed over Sakura?" Lee sighed, "She gave me a chance…"

"Would you give someone a chance if they asked?"

Lee stared for a second looking considerate then nodded, turning his head back down. Tenten smiled mischievously and lifted his chin…

C'mon you know what happened from there on. Lee had no idea though since he was having a shock attack. Maybe it was good that he wasn't just like Gai-sensei… that he was Rock _Lee_…

_Tired of fighting you  
and it's not gonna change_

Neji stared sharply as Hinata passed him, the fragile Hyuuga heir whimpering fearfully, stuttering out a small 'konbanwa' before retreating. He let her go. There was no point in him killing her, the weakling would be outmatched by a baby rabbit if put up against one. There was no point in fighting her - it was boring and as much as she liked the look of pain on her face with every attack, she always got back up and the weak look was gone. He hated seeing her like that. It showed he had been wrong about her yet never would he allow himself to say that out loud.

_No one_ in the Hyuuga clan, not even her father, knew this more than himself and Hanabi. He passed her room the door slightly ajar. Inside the girl was bruised and battered and looked exhausted yet the flame in her traditional eyes hadn't died out like she was about to. She stabbed her kunai into the wall, using them to get back on her feet. She stared harshly at Neji who returned the gaze. This was another pair whose silence brought understanding. She continued to train and he continued to walk. This is not a love story; it's a hazard waiting to happen, the day these two speak will be the end of shinobi everywhere.

_You ask for my heart_

Chouji desperately reached into his bag for more chips to keep his mouth occupied. _Man, why'd I hafta say that!_ Ino's eyes were wide, her mouth agape. Chouji looked up nervously, then made eye-contact with the hard stare and looked away frightened. He was grateful for the weight loss more than ever right now. If he had told her that before when he was CHUBBY she would've beaten him to a bloody pulp like she had before to Shikamaru for ignoring her when she declared her resign from Sasuke. He didn't want to end up like that…

"**Look**… **Chouji**…" Chouji yelped and sat up straight staring sickly at the blonde gossip queen. She'll make fun of him, yell at him, hit him, and make him the joke of her next rumor… "I just got over Sasuke, and that billboard brow is gonna be on my like you on a barbeque. I don't have time to deal with another admirer right now. Besides, we're just friends. You know it'd never work out." She smiled, almost smirked before turning around and running off, waving to him. "Later, 'kay?" Chouji waved back slowly then hung his head. _WHY couldn't it work out though, Ino? I'd never be like how Sasuke is to you!_ That's what he wanted to scream. Luckily he found a final chip and managed to block the words with it. It was his third bag and he still felt hollow. He slowly and vaguely realized why he liked to stuff himself so much and still did.

_You know that I'm down_

Kiba slammed the door to his room, fangs digging so deep in his lip, he began to bleed, upsetting his best friend aka Akamaru. The humungous dog licked him, resting his large head on the canine-like boy's lap. Kiba pet him, pain evident. "What was I thinking, huh pal? I knew the whole time she was after that fox-freak. I dunno why I thought that'd ever change that. I'd have a better chance with her _sister_." He gave a small 'heh', his strange eyes filled with bittersweet sorrow. Akamaru whimpered and looked up apologetically at his owner and friend. "But y'know what she said when I told 'er?" The pooch's ears perched. "'I never said I'd lay and wait forever Kiba-kun'. Know what that means? I DID have her but I was too stupid to even notice it." He yelped in shock and pain as he felt his companion's teeth in his hand. He smiled in agony. "Sorry, Akamaru, enough self-pity more kicking Naruto's ass and becoming Hokage instead." _Wonder how Shino's taking it…_ Thing's weren't so bad he supposed. He finally got away from his abusive mother. Kurenai and Asuma took him in for the time being. Still… he felt more like 'Mr. Brightside' than he did Kiba. Who knows though, if Hinata turns Naruto and Shino down, maybe he'll have a chance. Or at least find another knock-out… Yeah. Hinata's no quitter.

_But not the way you lie to me,  
you tear it all apart and beg for me to stay _

Shino stood in the trees, watching what he found to be more disgusting than anyone found bugs disgusting. Hinata was trying to speak with that fool again. That ignorant fool who so many crushed Hinata's heart and spirit like one would try and crush his bpdy-dwelling insects. He and Neji had in their own way turned Hinata into a sad site. As if Hinata were a monarch, beautiful and fragile, Neji had torn her wings and forced her to watvch as the sky lay beyond her reach. And she was beyond his reach as well. And she said she'd never leave him the day they met...

_I've sailed off to sea (sailed off to sea),  
I'm not coming back_

A transparent threesome of shinobi sat on the Cliffside, taking in all they wasted one final time. They were the shinobi of the sound: Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi, and Dosu Kinuta. "Damn it… I can't believe I that that snake get the best of me like that!" Zaku exclaimed, gritting his teeth. "What does it matter, Zaku? The point is we did, and look at us now. You had a valid excuse for believing him, being that he saved you." Dosu said lowly, obviously irritated. Kin sat on the edge, eyes wide, words lost. Dosu stared. Zaku blinked, "Kin?" Kin let out the sob-laugh of a bitter mad woman. "Perfect, isn't is?" she giggled humorlessly. The three stared at the rising sun, beginning to vanish int he revealing light. "Perfect..." Zaku snorted. Dosu nodded, muttering the word to himself as well.

_I won't forget you (I won't forget you)_

Two kunoichi faced each other, one genin one ANBU. If it weren't for the well-known pair of Genma and Shizune they may already be at each other's throats. The younger one spat at the ANBU, Yugao Uzuki. "You had him. I only had the addictive pleasure that was being acknowledged by him once. Be grateful you lucky brat." In a smoke bomb flash she was gone, no doubt away from this village. Yugao growled at the child's arrogance. The only problems she and Hayate had while together were that brat. Hayate simply found it cute and somewhat flattering but Yugao was annoyed yet she understood. She would never wanna see Hayate with anyone else either. Yet now no one could see him, have him, touch him… she had that chance. The fact that it had ended drove both females mad. Maybe the twerp was right though… she was one of the few who had and she had it right to the burning end.

She was lucky. But luck had cheated her in the end. Luck cheated _all _of them.

_I'm not gonna let you win (I'm not gonna...)  
but I'm tired of lying  
tired of fighting you  
and it's not gonna change _

"Itachi-san..." Kisame called over, still walking teh other way. The red-eyes uchiha took a final glance at Konoha. "Sasuke..." he whispered in a hiss. Kisame stopped, both of the ANBU frozen in time. "It'll never be enough will it," it was more a statement than a question. He knew his... 'friend'... would never answer either way.

_Counting down  
Make that sound _

Genma lay still in bed, sweating and panting. Shizune touched his cheek, blushing. He smiled at her. He needed that since Hayate 'abandoned' him. She just needed to loosen up or so he told her. Take that Tsunade... He needed more. This pain of loosing his best friend was unbearable... he still had Izumo and Kotetsu but eversince they started going out it's been... weird. Shizune felt the same about Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were just two lost souls that needed to get away. Neither really thought that way though. They didn't need to...

_And you know it makes no sense _

Why was so much blood spilled? Why were the already-dying put to death? Why were the dead-inside made to suffer? Why did Hokage have to die? Why did the Sand and Sound need to go into war against Konoha? Why did Dosu have to attack Garaa when apparently they were on the same side? Why did Tsunade of all people become Hokage? Why couldnn't everyone really sit down and maul over th ehappenings like this?" Why couldnt they learn nearly as much as they said they did? Why were they all so blind to everything happening right before their eyes?

_Counting down _

Shikamaru decided finding out why he felt like this was like counting stars. Counting stars in the sky or grains of sand in a desert... Impossible. Like trying to comprehend why despite hurting her physically and mentally, Sakura pined after Sasuke like a poor lost kitten. She needed something to believe in and Sasuke was always around. He wasn't a friend but he was around. He was around to receive her love although all he did was reject it she gave it freely and willingly. Sure she'd die to recieve the stoic boy's effections but giving it might be the first step. Until he began to accept her warmth she'd lay back unlike the academy girls a.k.a. the 'Sasuke Seven'.

_Till you mess around _

Tsunade didn't trust him. A pervert like Jiraiya didn't really deserve something as precious as her trust. You could rely on him as a ninja but not as person. Not like a friend... not like... that. She could pretty much trust anyone: Shizune, Genma (sometimes), anyone from the ANBU, and Kakashi but... she's trust Orochimaru before she did Jiraiya. Hey... would you trust somebody who asked their student to be a naked girl around him? Yes, trusting Jiraiya was a bet even she wouldn't take... more than once. Or if... those bottles got returned to her...

_And I know you can't ever change _

Neji threw the family portrait with Hinata as a little girl out the window. No use fighting someone who never changed. Hanabi smirked as it shattered in front of her. Maybe he'd be less distracted and notice her now.

_When I'm trembling, _

"Naruto-kun... wo ai ni..."

_Thrown overboard  
_  
Temari ran away that night knowing if anything her siblings would reject her for this anyway.

_And I'm ready to relive the past _

Sasuke passed her, racing to face the other remaining Uchiha head on.

_Counting down  
Make that sound  
Break the silence _

"I'm sorry... Hinata-chan, I..."

_Pretend it's not forever, _

Hinata stared at him, pearly eyes filled with nervousness and strength all at once. "I know I'm not strong like Temari-san or beautiful like Sakura-chan, or confident like Tenten or Ino-chan but Naruto-kun I've always loved you and I've always wanted to say it! You don't have to answer now, I'll wait... ARIGATO FOR YOUR TIME!" she bowed, her cheeks red and tears on her eyes, turning and jumping away leaving a stunned and red-cheeked Naruto. "Hinata..."

_I'll pull myself together  
I'll say that I'll forget her,  
I'll breathe _

Hinata finished crying abruptly, tighting her fist and staring boldly out her widnow. He hadn't said no yet. He hadn't rejected her or laughed at her. She had as good a chance as everone else. Ahe'll forget him for now and focus on becoming a stronger person that she could be proud of. Not for Naruto, not for her family, and not for her school-relations. She was going to get better for _Hinata_.

_And I'll say she never hurt me,  
And look at it as learning,  
And laugh about the good and the bad _

Asuma lay sprawled out over his couch smoking, laughing a bit bitterly. She acted like he didn't know. Kurenai. And that softie, barely even fit to be called a man, let alone a ninja. Oh he wasn't hurt by it. He was madd not weak, not hurt, or so he told himself. And why should he dump her? He did love her and she was sexy. It's not liek she'd ever leave him for that wimp 'dolphin boy'. He laughed. Iruka would never make a move on her either. No worries, heh heh...

_Because I won't live forever  
We don't belong together,  
I know I'll feel better,  
One day when I can make it through! _

Naruto straightened up and bolted toward the Hyuuga Home. No one lives forever. He migth live a little longer than most humans, let alone most ninjas do to his being the Kyuubi, but Hinata wouldn't. She's tought, he decided depsite everyone else, but she wouldn't live forever. Maybe this was a sign they shouldn't do this but Naruto never followed the signs. Screw the signs, as long as they both felt better.

_I won't forget you (I won't forget you)  
I'm not gonna let you win (I'm not gonna...)  
but I'm tired of lying  
tired of fighting you  
and it's not gonna change _

Maybe things would be better now. Maybe there'd be salvation among the countries. The war was done. Maybe they'll leave it at that... maybe the running will come to a hault.

Then again, maybe nothing'll change at all...

_I won't forget you (Counting down...)  
I'm not gonna let you win (Counting down...)  
but I'm tired of lying  
tired of fighting you  
and it's not gonna change... _

And maybe... that'll be fine too...

**-END! **

FINALLY!


End file.
